The present disclosure relates generally a method and system for calibrating cameras. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a method and system of calibrating cameras not having a common field of view.
Multiple cameras are calibrated to allow a large space to be observed. Such an area may be a room or a series of connected corridors that are under surveillance for security purposes. These cameras are often connected to several monitors to be viewed by a security professional in a single location.
Historically, determining the position and orientation of multiple cameras relative to each other has been a difficult and inaccurate procedure. The process required placing an object with known geometry, in a common field of view of two cameras. However, the irregularly shaped object and common field of view, or overlap, constrained the accuracy and limited the breadth of the surveillance system.
Accordingly, there is a continuing need to calibrate cameras that do not have a common field of view to eliminate one or more of the aforementioned drawbacks and deficiencies of prior calibration surveillance systems and methods.